thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dowager Hatt
Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's elderly mother. Biography Thomas & Friends In her first visit to Sodor, Thomas was charged with bringing her to Kirk Ronan, where Gordon would then take her on a VIP tour. She later visited Sodor several times, including once to celebrate her birthday. During her youth, she used to be a very good opera singer, though her son does not like hearing it. She owns a Dalmatian, which she renamed "Gremlin" after her adventure with Gordon's "gremlins". In the Driver Perkins segments of the Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD it is revealed that she also has a parrot named Beaky. As of the CGI Series, Dowager Hatt appears to live near Maithwaite. She later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon and became cross when Sir Topham Hatt failed to show up for a lunch date, and went out to find him on board Thomas. When her son caught a cold, Dowager Hatt forced him to stay home and ran the railway in his place. Unfortunately, she had no idea what she was doing, and confusion and delay quickly ensured when she forced the engines to perform trivial tasks for her, such as sending Thomas to collect a new hat for her from the docks, and gave engines tasks unsuited to their abilities, such as having Percypull the Express. When Emily pointed this out to her, she was saddened that she had failed her son. Fortunately, by working together, Dowager Hatt and Emily were able to get the railway back on track by the time Sir Topham returned that evening. Personality Dowager Hatt is a bit of a thrill-seeker, a big opera singer and hates going slow and resting. She loves her son, Sir Topham, and much like him, she does not stand any nonsense, and is shown to be stern with him when he does not do what she tells him to do just as he is stern with his engines, even though he is an adult. Attire Dowager Hatt usually wears a green dress and a green hat, with a gold band and a red flower on it. During the winter she wears a purple dress and purple hat with a lighter purple flower on it. In Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, she wears a dark pink dress with cream buttons and pockets and a cream hat with a dark pink flower on it. Trivia * Her title, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. * Dowager Hatt gets along with Princess Celestia since she's her son's best friend. * She is the only female character in the CGI Series to be voiced by a man. * In Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, she was the substitute controller of her son's railway while Sir Topham Hatt stays home to get better. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Humans Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mothers Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Senior/Elders